Translate A year Without Rain
by Rafa008
Summary: 'Because a year without you is like a year without rain'. Liv's back to NY, after a year in Oregon, where she was hiding since she and Elliot kissed in a party, drunks, and have a discussion. When returns, she finds Elliot, and, in the rain, they say what feel for each other, forgiving for all.


**Author: **Rafa008

**Shipper: **Olívia/Elliot

**Music: **A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez.

**Resume: **Songfic. ''Because a year without you is like a year without rain''. Liv's back to NY, after a year in Oregon, where she was hiding since she and Elliot kissed in a party, drunks, and have a discussion. When returns, she finds Elliot, and, in the rain, they say what feel for each other, forgiving for all.

**A Year Without Rain**

_Oooooooooh, oooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

That was cold November's night in Nova York. Elliot Stable was inside his car, in front of Liv's old apartment, staring it with his serious blue eyes. One year since Olivia Benson went to Oregon. Stay for a long time without her was almost like a year without rain, they'd been partners in SVU for eleven years, years that made him crazy in love for her. The lights from the cars that were passing in that street illuminated the detective's face, marked by worries ad sadness.

Elliot-Shit, Olivia!

He sighted and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the last times they were together. They danced together in the SVU's party where she was dressing a black and tight dress and he, a white social shirt. They flirted too much because all the alcohol they drank and in a corner of the saloon, little dark, they kissed but then she had an argument with him and went away, saying that it was wrong and she was very sorry. Then, the next weeks were all arguments caused by the kiss they were trying to forget. He tried to call her so many times when she, in secret, moved to Oregon, but she never called him back.

When Elliot opened his eyes and back his attention to the apartment, he saw. Elliot known that car.

_Every minute_

_Don't matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

Olívia still was staring him, inside her car, in a mix of afraid and sadness for sees that blue and serious eyes, that could read her soul.

_Ell, was so hard to stay a long time far from you... was like a year without rain._

She thought, with her eyes closed, her hands on her chest. She remembered her secret move to Oregon, the voice's messages he let and she didn't reply, afraid of crying again. _Liv, i need you; Liv, come back to NY. _She put beside her, the coffee's cup from Starbucks she bought in the way and opened the doo, her brown eyes shining in courage, in the same time Elliot opened his door. Liv's heart was beating fast.

_Like I've been wonderin' the desert,_

_For a thousand days (oooh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage,_

_But I always see your face, baby..  
_

Only a little distance was between them. Elliot and Liv were serious.

Elliot-Why did you go away Liv?

Liv was his world, he needed her as she needed him. Both were walking, while speaking.

Liv-I'm sorry. But the last months here were to stressful and that discussions were killing me.

Elliot-What was killing me was you disappeared.

Liv-I know, i felt in the same way. I'll never do it again.

Elliot-Yes, because in the next time won't let you go without talk to me.

Liv-What?

Elliot took a long breath, before pulled her and kiss her. Liv was in shock at first, trying to say something, but then, kissed him back.

Elliot-Stay with me. It's that i love.

Liv-We can't El... Don't do it.

Her voce was weak, while he down a little, being in the same high as her, touching her noise with his own and she didn't move. Their warm breath was touching their faces.

Elliot-Listen Olivia, i love you and I'm sure you're in love with me too and nothing more is important now. Kathy, the work. I want you with me, your presence makes me happy.

Her eyes were soft with his kind words, forgetting for a moment she was a policewoman, to be a woman.

Liv-Oh El, i love you too. In that party when i said i wanted you, was the true, and not the alcohol's effect. Your presence makes me happy.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Elliot held her face, staring her brown eyes, in the most part of time determinate, but now, full of love. The browns into the blues. Drops of rain started to fall and Liv smiled to Elliot, with her fatal's smile, while he took her on his arms and spun her in the air, both smiling, feeling the rain on their bodies and kissed again.

Elliot and Liv-Because a year without you is like a year without rain.

Liv-I love you, my life, my love.

Elliot-Forever.

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_(oooh)_


End file.
